


Weathering The Storm.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is no stranger to weathering storms.  He'll weather this one too, come hell or high water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering The Storm.

**Title:** **Weathering The Storm.** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **([IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/), [DW](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt #232: The Perfect Storm.  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100  
  
 **Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Harry Potter is no stranger to weathering storms.  He'll weather this one too, come hell or high water.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at ** ******[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=343&key=PEKELEKE822b56b9cfdd0d2d6d1cf3f84d0f5ba4)

  
**Weathering The Storm.**

Harry stiffens as soon as he spots the crumpled newspaper in Severus' white-knuckled hand.  _'Oh, shit.  Oh,_ _s_ _hit.  Oh,_ _s_ _hit.'_

“Severus...”

“Skeeter's article has created the perfect storm, Harry.  Nobody in their right mind will support our relationship now.”

“I. Don't. Care.”

Wounded dark eyes settle over him, revealing a world of hurt.  
“She claims I've enslaved you through hexes, potions, the Dark Arts...”

“She's a blind idiot, then.”

“Please don't jest.  This is serious.”

“You've enslaved me with your intelligence, your courage and your gorgeously loyal heart.  That is not a joke, Severus.  It's the plain and simple truth.”  


 


End file.
